


Каменное сердце

by OhotnikiNaNechist, winni_w



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018, Мини G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Стайлз Стилински вычитал ритуал приворота и захотел его проверить





	Каменное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Открытый финал. Все привороты, использованные в тексте, выполняются профессионалами (типа Стайлза), не пытайтесь повторить это самостоятельно. Стайлз совершеннолетний.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "Каменное сердце"

Честно говоря, Стайлз уже и не знал, что делать. Он был нормальным пацаном. Ему нравились девушки. Ему нравились – будем честными – его сверстники, типа Скотта. Стайлз мечтал, обнимая подушку, как было бы прекрасно пойти с Лидией в кино или «научиться целоваться» со Скоттом.  
  
Он понятия не имел, гей он или бисексуал, или гетеро. Надо же пробовать все это, чтобы понять. Стайлз пытался, но получалось не очень. Совсем не получалось. Так что он мечтал в обнимку с подушкой. Если, конечно, вообще удавалось мирно обнять подушку, а не сидеть, черт побери, где-то в холодном месте с пылающей задницей из-за Скотта и его друзей.  
  
С подушкой фантазии были приятными и достаточно быстро убаюкивали, приводя в хорошее расположение духа. Наутро Стайлз уже не особо помнил, о ком конкретно фантазировал. Днем он по большей части думал о грядущем поступлении в колледж и разгребал проблемы этих ваших оборотней. Хорошо хоть, экзамены и выпускной в школе уже остались позади, одной проблемой меньше. Вечером он пытался помочь Скотту. Это оказалось самое сложное, даже сложнее, чем заморачиваться подготовкой к последующему поступлению.  
  
Короче, все эти фантазии явно были надуманными по сравнению с тем, что мучило сейчас Стайлза. Мысли о новом краше уже не успокаивали ни черта и не убаюкивали. Стайлз хорошо знал, по какой колее катились его обсессии, и полагал, что на этот раз все пройдет точно так же.  
  
Сначала Стайлз размышлял о человеке. Он лежал в постели, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел на тени на потолке. Или он сидел за компьютером, пялился на буквы на экране, абсолютно не в силах вникнуть в то, что видел. Обедал или ужинал – и даже не помнил, что ел. Читал книжку – какую? Это тоже не запоминал.  
  
Внешнее было не столь важным, фокус собирался на внутреннем – на мыслях и эмоциях. Он вспоминал детали: лицо, глаза, прядь волос, жесты. Как успел понять Стайлз, каждый человек абсолютно уникален и абсолютно красив. Даже страшненький. Даже нечеловек. Хватает пары секунд, чтобы надолго запомнить образ. И детали.  
  
Стайлз сразу понял, что этот человек явно не для него. Он слишком взрослый. Он слишком крутой. Слишком занятой. У него морщинки в уголках глаз. У него щетина. Каждый раз, как Стилински видел его, в голове начинал играть какой-то классический хард-рок. Мужик даже двигается круто, и ты только представь, как он идет к тебе, как надвигается своей харизмой, способной тараном раздвинуть какую-нибудь давку на стадионе одной лишь чистой силой железобетонного обаяния…  
  
Проклятье! Похоже, Стайлз снова замечтался. Собственно, где-то в этот момент он осознал, что первый этап под кодовым названием «размышления» пройден. Следующим этапом станут позорные попытки добиться объекта краша. В случае с Крисом Арджентом попытки позорны в квадрате, нет, в кубе.  
  
Господи, абитуриент пытается добиться отца девушки, учившейся с ним в одной школе. Смешно же. Было бы куда логичнее оставлять кесарю кесарево и подросткам – подростково. Стайлз не имел насчет себя никаких иллюзий и вечерами горько смеялся над собой. Мотал головой, вытряхивая ненужные мысли, перелистывал страницу учебника и продолжал готовиться к колледжу.  
  
Крис Арджент испытывал крайне теплые чувства к матери Скотта. Стилински всегда был наблюдательным и всегда знал про них. Да это же невозможно скрывать, черт побери. Ну и какой, к черту, прыщавый подросток, когда есть такая Мелисса? Когда у него такая жена?  
  
– Поэтому, Стайлз, будь добр заняться учебником, – пробурчал себе под нос Стайлз. Через пять минут он поймал себя на том, что таращится в окно. Лампа освещала лишь стол, остальное скрывалось в полумраке. Часы показывали около полуночи. Стайлз отложил книгу и конспект, поднялся с кресла, подошел к окну. Уставился на темную улицу, на деревья и серп луны на небе. Луна, похоже, что-то подсказывала ему.  
  
– Серпом по яйцам, говоришь? – спросил Стайлз. – Чтобы перестать быть таким озабоченным? Да ну ты что. Это же самое интересное в жизни. Самое личное. Помощь Скотту, разруливание его проблем, помощь Лидии, учеба, исследования и прочее – это для других. А для себя я могу страдать и влюбляться, влюбляться и страдать. Сечешь, луна?  
  
Луна молчала, но Стайлз и не ждал ответа. Он вздохнул.  
  
– Иногда мне кажется, что я для себя и не живу. Только для других. Но мне нравится, ты не думай. Когда для кого-то, тогда есть… во мне… смысл… – прошептал он, горько кривя рот.  
  
Луна продолжала молчать. На редкость равнодушный собеседник для всех, кто чувствует себя одиноким, надо сказать. В принципе, не сильно она отличается от людей в этом отношении. Стайлз сморгнул пелену с глаз и улегся на кровать, взял старую книжку в руки.  
  
– А еще ему удивительно идет оружие. Любое, – непоследовательно сказал он в пустоту. – Но больше всего таки огнестрел… Так. Хватит страдать. Читай книжку.  
  
Книжка была про ведьм и их ритуалы. Очередной псевдо-гримуар, и Стилински не мог проверить, насколько подлинна здесь информация. Вернее, он проверял в Интернете: пара баек на желтых сайтах, пару он вовсе не нашел. После чего успокоился и читал просто так, для общей эрудиции, не исключая, что неизвестный автор сборника мог просто выдумать якобы настоящие ритуалы, чтобы набить количество знаков.  
  
– Разбить каменное сердце, – прочел Стайлз, подняв брови. – О как. Взять камень, подходящий по вашему мнению под сердце вашего молодого человека… В смысле, подложить его туда? Вы предлагаете вскрытие заживо, дорогая моя подделка под гримуар?  
  
Прочитав, он хмыкнул, бросил книжку на тумбочку и пошел чистить зубы. Уж лучше перед сном помечтал бы о Крисе, все как-то более вероятно.  
  
Однако, наутро Стайлз проснулся с мыслью. Эта мысль мешала ему целый день. Чем дольше он ее думал, тем меньше она казалась безумной. Вернее, она была безумной как раз настолько, чтобы попробовать ее реализовать.  
  
К вечеру первого дня Стилински посмеялся и выкинул идею из головы.  
  
К вечеру второго дня он осознал, что раз все в книжке ненастоящее, то почему бы не попробовать? Никому не навредит же.  
  
К вечеру третьего дня Стайлз обдумал до мелочей, куда идти, за чем и как, собственно, организовать все это дело.  
  
В пятницу вечером он ушел под предлогом «гулять», а друзьям сказал, что не может гулять, должен готовиться. По идее, нигде он не соврал. Он в самом деле пошел к лесу, это можно считать за прогулку. И он в самом деле готовился. К обряду. Но эту деталь он не упоминал.  
  
– Ведь он же все равно ненастоящий. Так что попробовать можно, ну правда же? – пробормотал Стайлз, выкладывая камень, отдаленно напоминавший формой сердце. Такое в анатомических атласах рисуют. Другой бы подумал про обычный овальный булыжник, зауженный к одному концу, третий – про дождевую каплю. За камнем последовали котел с холодной водой, большие щипцы и дрова с растопкой.  
  
Стайлз огляделся. Ночка была что надо – лунная и ясная. Деревья вокруг почти не шумели, ветерка никакого. Тепло даже для поздней осени. Стилински втянул ноздрями лесной запах, свежий, с нотками перегноя. Где-то там бродили оборотни. А Стайлз один сидел в лесу, и никто не был в курсе, где он и что с ним. Весьма разумно, молодой человек, весьма разумно. Он вздохнул и принялся за работу.  
  
Сначала Стайлз соорудил костер, поставил недалеко от него котел и приготовил щипцы. Сверился по бумажке.  
  
– Так… Обращение к огню, потом к воде. Потом собственно заговор. Ага. Так. Царь огонь, всем огням ты царь и всем чувствам человеческим государь, – Стайлз поспешно, но внятно прочел все три обращения и положил камень в огонь.  
  
Когда тот раскалился, Стайлз щипцами переложил его в котел с водой. Оттуда зашипел пар, Стилински дернулся и шлепнулся на задницу. Быстро поднялся, заглянул в воду.  
  
– Раскололся? Блин, нет. Так, еще раз.  
  
Стайлз переложил камень в огонь и снова принялся ждать, пока тот накалится. У костра было довольно тепло, Стайлз медитировал на огонь, разглядывал в нем образы – преимущественно Криса. Потом снова вынул камень, переложил в котелок. Тут уже послышался характерный звук. Камень в самом деле треснул! «В месте раскола расколется и закрытость на сердце».  
  
– Гм! – сказал себе Стайлз. – И все?.. Надо, наверное, поблагодарить. Спасибо, дорогой огонь, спасибо, дорогая вода. Пусть детки ваши здоровые растут. И все такое.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги, засовывая бумажку в карман, повернулся – и впилился в грудь. Грудь была мощная, мужская, обтянутая кожаной курткой, застегнутой на молнию. От груди пахло хорошим одеколоном, порохом и табаком. Справа от нее на руке покоилась штурмовая винтовка.  
  
– Как, уже? – пискнул Стайлз, поднимая глаза на лицо Криса.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь, пацан? – сурово вопросил Арджент.  
  
– Эмм… экспериментирую. Ритуал все равно ненастоящий, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
– Ты ведьмой заделался, что ли? – подозрительно прищурился Крис. – У вас, у молодежи это нынче модно. Не такие, как все, в Инстаграммчике фоточки всякой херни… Правда, это обычно девочек касается.  
  
– Не-не, я без Инстагра…  
  
– Неважно. Стайлз, бросай это дерьмо и иди домой, – послал его Арджент. – Это была плохая идея. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
  
– Ага, – печально сказал Стилински. Повернулся и пошел, куда послали. А что оставалось делать? Крис сурово следил за ним, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями.  
  
Стайлз не стал углубляться в лес, так, на пару шагов от опушки. Поэтому он быстро вернулся на приличную дорогу и так же быстро оказался дома. Отца дома не было. Стайлз насторожился. Не связано ли это с Крисом? И не надо ли ему помочь? Но Крис же послал его. Но вдруг ему нужна помощь?  
  
Через пару мучительных секунд размышлений Стилински плюнул и пошел в полицейский участок. Оказалось, что отец сидит в своем кабинете и разбирается с пьяным дебоширом. Стайлз выдохнул и вернулся домой.  
  
– И вообще, Крис сам справится. Он не Скотт и не Лидия, а взрослый дядя с нехреновой винтовкой, – бормотал он себе. – Он не из тех взрослых, которым требуется нянька. Зачем я вообще поперся, спрашивается. Дурацкий ритуал. И я дурацкий.  
  
Стайлз, огорченный донельзя, улегся в постель и попытался заснуть. Получилось плохо. Утром он еле проснулся и поплелся, как зомби, в магазин, где подрабатывал, копя деньги на учебу в колледже.  
  
– Эй, – рядом притормозила машина, и Крис окликнул его из-за руля. – Садись, подвезу.  
  
Сердце Стайлза екнуло, как тот треснувший камень. Сработало? Не сработало? Что вообще происходит? Панические мысли кружили в голове, пока он усаживался в машину.  
  
– Кого привораживал? – спросил как бы между прочим Крис.  
  
Стайлз подпрыгнул на сиденье.  
  
– Эммм… Неважно. Так.  
  
– Ладно, – хмыкнул Арджент. – А как ты узнал этот способ?  
  
– В книжке. Эммм. Она дома осталась.  
  
– Хорошо. Ты мне принеси, мне тоже любопытно, – бархатно сказал Крис. Стайлза пробрали мурашки от его голоса.  
  
– Хотите приворожить кого? – промямлил он.  
  
– О нет. Это плохо заканчивается, – покачал головой Крис. – Просто любопытно, что за книжка.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился, пытаясь вычислить, не навредил ли Ардженту. Да ну нет, оно же все придуманное.  
  
– Ладно. Вот твой магазин. Вечером жду в гости, – сказал Крис. – С книжкой.  
  
– Д-да, сэр, – пробормотал Стилински, выпрыгивая из машины.  
  
Сработало?  
  
Не сработало?


End file.
